Nice Trainers
by Reuben854
Summary: Nice trainers..." A new recruit, a new disaster. And guess what? A new relationship... But not all relationships are meant to be romantic right? (The rating is a little high - This is my first so i'm not really sure what rating it falls into.)
1. The proximity

Nice trainers

Disclaimer - Woe woe - I sadly do not own any of the CSI team - They're all Anthonys.

Pairing: To be confirmed.

Summary: A new recruit, a new lab, a new disaster. And guess what? A new relationship...

Authors note: 'Tis my first ever fanfiction - Flames are appreciated, it would be nice to have some reviews, thanks. (Note this first chapter is fairly short)

'No' He thought to himself. Not on the topic of caring about flimsy dancers - A woman had just offered to buy him a drink. "Sure - But shouldn't the guy ask first?" He furrowed his brow slightly then relaxed a little bit. She was tall - About 5"9. She had brown hair just down to her shoulders, which flicked out. Her hair suited her broad shoulders. She had high cheekbones that became more pronounced as she spoke. "Yeah - But they take too long…" She winked and sat down. Her skin wasn't tanned heavily - She obviously ran a lot - Her biceps, which were shown off by her red halter-neck, were muscular. She had heavy diostema (If you don't know what it means - It's the scientific word for gap teeth) Her legs were long and slim - a short black skirt showed them off. He watched as this calm, relaxed and even more so, down - to - earth woman ordered him another beer and a Bacardi for herself. He took out his wallet and placed a ten-dollar note in her hand that was about to reach for her purse. "You order - I pay…" he smiled as she reluctantly took the money. She paid and turned in her seat to speak to him. He smiled and took a swig of his beer. Her voice was strange - She hung onto certain words, for instance she said, "You know, your hairs real nice…." She would make the words 'know and nice' longer and more tuneful. It took him awhile to register what she had just said because he was preoccupied by her voice. He snapped out of his little trance "Eh - What? Oh - Thanks!" He blushed and took another sip of his beer. "Don't worry - I daydream some times…" She smiled her gap toothed smile and took a sip of her Bacardi. "I would probably stop daydreaming if you would put me out of my misery and tell me your name…" He smirked "Sara Sidle… How about you?" He clicked his teeth and took another long sip of his beer "Some things a gentleman keeps to himself..." He was a gentleman; he had light brown hair, which was styled into a scruffy quaff. He was wearing a black top and a pair of grey shoes with a pair of black trousers. He reminded her of Grissom - There was something about his eyes… She rolled her eyes and stood up. "Nice meeting you anonymous…" She giggled "And nice meeting you… Sara Sidle…" He had a slight lisp. "Or should I say soaring Sara…" She raised an eyebrow "What -?" He cut her off too soon. "Girl - You're even taller than me!" He stood up for the first time since he had sat down. He was right - She was an inch or so taller than him. He looked down at her feet "Nice trainers…" He disappeared into the crowd before she could say anything. "Thanks…" She whispered to no one in particular. She sighed and rubbed the back of her neck as she walked towards the club doors. She also disappeared as the dancing crowds surrounded her.


	2. The distance

Sara was walking down the labs almost empty corridors looking into some files on a suspect for their latest homicide. She was heading towards 'her' lab - Well it was the lab she spent most of her time in. Her new black trainers poked out underneath her black trousers. She would like to meet the man who was in the club again sometime… She absent-mindedly fiddled with a white button that matched with her evenly white blouse. She squinted down at the paper - Was she reading this right? He was still in prison! Yet his prints were all over the house! She rubbed her sore eyes and finally reached the lab. She pushed open the door with her shoulder whilst she continued to read. She flicked on the lights to be scared almost half to death. "GOD!" She screamed at the figure that was hunched over the murder weapon - A magnum 45 cc. He ignored her as he continued to lift fingerprints. They hadn't been able to observe the weapon at the house because there was a gas leak. He started to hum hotel California by The Eagles. She looked at him with her head at a tilt. "Who the hell are you?" She couldn't see his face due to the fact he had his back to her and he was wearing a black beanie. He didn't answer her until he had lifted his last print - "Sara- there are some things a gentleman keeps to himself…" He said proudly as he stood up straight. He then straightened out his black lab coat, which contrasted, with his slightly visible white trousers. He took off the coat and threw it on a hanger and straightened his leather jacket. The collar of a beige shirt flared over his shoulders. She gasped as he turned around. "Its you!" She felt like punching him for scaring her. She went red as he complimented her on her scream of 'GOD'. Catherine came in holding a cup of bitter coffee. "Oh - Sara… I take it you have met our new recruit… Cameron Krueger." Cameron laughed as he saw the look on Sara's face at the mention of 'Krueger'. He held up his right hand. "I don't see any metal slicing instruments… Do you Catherine?" Catherine gave a wrinkled nose expression and left the room almost falling over from holding back her laughter. When Catherine had left he looked down at Sara's feet. He then got down on one knee and ran his fingers over the smooth material. He stood up again and left the room holding the files Sara had put down. She almost went blue in the face. "What the hell was that about?" She whispered shocked at what he had just done. He popped his head back through the door. "You had some dirt on your shoes…" He winked and proceeded down the hall. She looked down at the prints that were stacked up nicely and started to place them in a paper bag.

In the break room (the next day)

"Yeah… So you just punched him? Like 'that'?" Catherine clicked her fingers as she became more involved in the conversation with Cameron the newest addition to the team. "Yeah - It was so funny… The look on his face -" Cameron spoke in between his mouthfuls of salad. Catherine took a sip of her almost empty cup of coffee. Cameron was wearing a brown shirt with a tank top underneath and a pair of ripped - at - the - knee jeans. He was sat in the seat, which would usually be Sara's. Everyone looked up as they saw Sara. Catherine put down her coffee. "Oh - Hi Sara…" Sara looked at the others in disbelief. She let her satchel of papers fall onto the seat that Grissom usually sat in - Grissom was away for a few days. "You started without me?" Catherine stood up whilst Cameron suddenly became interested in his salad. "We all got here early… And Cameron bought breakfast -" Sara looked down at Cameron. He looked up at her "What?" Sara threw some papers on the table. "Do you mind getting out of my seat?" He looked down at his breakfast then back up at her. Warrick stood up and walked over to Sara. Cameron rolled his eyes and took another mouthful of his salad. "Are you deaf or what dumbass?" He yawned and leant back in 'Her' seat. "No - Just a little tired…" Catherine looked from Sara to Cameron. Sara was furious. "I said get out of MY seat!" He stood up and walked over to Sara. He looked down at her feet. "What happened to your new shoes?" He pushed past her almost knocking her over if it hadn't been for the fact that Warrick was standing beside her. Catherine's eyes widened and she rubbed Sara's arm. "You okay Hun-" Sara cut her off bitterly. "Yeah - Just leave me alone…" Sara left the room before Warrick could say anything. Catherine held up her arms as a sign of defeat. Sara ran into the locker room and sat down. She placed her head in her hands. She hadn't realised Cameron was in the locker room. He sat down beside her. "Life's tough…" She almost fell backwards "Jesus!" he smirked "I guess I am living up to my standards - First god now Jesus!" She snarled, "Shut up you idiot…" She stood up. Today Sara was wearing a red and white tank top and a pair of tight fitting jeans. Before she could move away he grabbed her arm - Hard - harder than anyone had ever grabbed her wrist before. "Ouch!" He snarled back, "You better get rid of that attitude bitch - I'm here now!" He let go whilst pushing her away a bit. As he left the room slamming the door behind him a bruise was already starting to appear on her wrist. It was dark and clearly visible. A tear rolled down her cheek as she left the room.

At the crime scene (Number 551 Belafonte mews avenue. LV.)

Sara's eyes were still red from when she had been crying. She looked down at the body whilst holding her field kit with a gloved hand. 'Curse this jean jacket - Short sleeves…' She thought as her sleeves that ended before her wrists showed off her darkened bruise. Catherine walked up behind her. "Nasty - Shot gun wound… Would've died in - seconds." Sara nodded as her chocolate brown eyes were starting to relax. "Oh - I hope you don't mind… Grissom wants Cameron to work with us on this one…" She knew how Sara felt about a new arrival. "Nope- why would I mind?" She wiped her eyes and knelt down beside the body. The swab she had taken out almost snapped as Cameron knelt down beside her. He looked at the body then at her shoes. "Hmmm - This kid probably died a few hours ago…" Sara looked at him - He was staring at her shoes still. "How do you know?" He looked up at her. "I just do - Oh - Don't worry about the swab. I've already got all of the evidence WE need…" She stood up slightly annoyed. "Oh - I'll search the area…" He interrupted "Catherine's doing that right now…" Her voice was shaky as she replied. "I'll help her then…" He stood up. "You just do that…" She rolled her eyes and walked over to Catherine. "He is such a freak…" Catherine looked up at her. "I think he's okay… What's wrong?" Sara violently showed her the bruise. "THAT!" She ran over to the SUV. She thumped the steering wheel with both fists as she got in. She rested her head against the headrest. Catherine came running over. Catherine got in and pulled Sara into a hug. Sara's sobs were muffled by Catherine's leather jacket as she grabbed onto it. "Shh… Don't cry…" Sara pulled away and wiped her eyes with her sleeve. Catherine took out a tissue. Sara took it and continued to wipe her sore eyes. Cameron was already on his way back to the Lab.


End file.
